Naruto meets FMA
by demongoddess120
Summary: Ed has plans for a vacation, and there's a new Uchiha around too! naruto x FMA crossover. YAOI! I don't own naruto or fullmetal alchemist pairngs: nejigaa, edenvy, narusasu, sasorideidara plus others. please read & review! i don't own naruto or FMA!reques
1. Home and Plans

"So nii-san, what are we doing visiting Winry again? We're supposed to be going back to central"

Al, now having his body back, questioned his brother. Since they found the philosophers stone, he joined the military with his brother, now taking the less dangerous missions.

"Well, I've had something planned for awhile now."

Ed answered smiling like there was no tomorrow. "What exactly do you have planned THIS TIME nii-san?"

"I'm not telling a thing, besides; you should know what it is,"

Al had been thinking I wonder if it has to do with what he said back at mustangs' office, I've never seen him this happy since we were kids. At the office, he was talking to some of the commanders.

flash back  
Roy, Riza, Myaes, (a/n: he's still alive!: Hears a lot of gasps from the crowd:) Havoc and Ed were in Roy's office.

"Fullmetal, explain why were are here"

Roy was a little irritated; due to the fact he still had so much paper work left. " Well, I've noticed that every single person in this room is a total wreck and I figured, if you guys wouldn't mind taking, oh about a month off from work, then we could all go on a vacation"

Ed finished and looked around.

"But Fullmetal sir, we can't just take a whole month off from work" Riza pointed out, and turned to Ed. Although I could use a vacation from this place. She thought.

"Well, I guess you have a point, but according to this here document" he pulled a scroll from behind him, and revealed it for all to see and was signed by the fuehrer, he continued. "The selected few on this document, the ones who have worked their asses off, can take a vacation, as long as I am present"

Then he shouted, while throwing a fairly large shurikan at the door, causing a hole for everyone to see, Al (a/n: wait, shurikan? Where did that come from?) "Al, I hope you got all of that, your coming too you know!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Al fall from the shurikan getting so close to his face, "I g-got it a-all" he stammered.

Then Roy turned back to Ed. "where the hell did you get a shurikan?"

"I'm not sure" and shrugged. "And since when did you know of shurikan's?!" Ed replied back.

"I'm not sure either"

both sigh while Havoc and Al are still in daze about how close that shurikan got to their face.  
end flash back  
Al continued to wonder. Ed must have some sharp senses knowing I was there. It's no wonder with all of those missions they had before.

"Nii-san, this trip to Resembool wouldn't have anything to deal with that vacation you were talking about would it?" he questioned his brother again. He already knew the answer.

"It does, in fact we are going home for a couple of reasons"

Al decided to keep on walking, leaving Ed to do his plotting.

on Winry's front porch "Hey Al, why don't you go on ahead, I need to get something" " sure nii-san" what could he be thinking.  
with Ed

Ed went back to were their old house once resigned, after Al went to Winry. He walked over to the ashes that that was their home. He went through what would be the doorway and climbed over some boards, went to the 'staircase' and clamped his hands, then set them on the floor, opening a passage only known to him.

He then climbed down some steps he made, into this small-sized room with all the walls, ceiling, and floor was a smooth concrete. There was only two things in that room, a desk in the upper-right corner and a bookcase in the left, filled with books he still had (a/n: it would be so funny if you kept 'come come paradise' on that shelf, I'd be funnier if his dad gave the books to him!)

Ed took twenty steps from were he was and alchemized the floor reveling another hole, in this hole though, was a big bag he opened it to make sure the money was still there, and it was. It seemed to be upon billions of dollars. (A/n: yay! Money!) He zipped up the bag, slung it over his shoulder, and went back the way he came, making sure to seal up the holes he made. After tripping a couple of times, he managed to proceed to winry's place.

with Winry and Al Al: "well, you see….": knock knock: was heard at the door. "I'll get it"

Winry got up from her spot on the couch to answer the door. She knew that it would be either Ed or Yoka. And it was Yoka. Her full name is Yoka Uchiha. She had long black hair that reached her mid-calf, and bangs like Ed's, but were red, and reached to her waist.

Her eyes, Winry noticed would change from the blackest black, to crimson red now and then. Around her neck was a pendant of an eye, with the chain connected to the side, the eyes were red with three dots curving slightly too almost make a circle. She had on a long sleeve net shirt under a black baggy shirt with the word 'blood' on it, the words looking like they would drip right off the shirt. She also had black baggy jeans that were torn up a lot at the bottom, creating a jagged look. A chain connected to the belt the front belt loop to the back, the same with another chain to make them cross. She had two straps that criss-crossed with slight silver and red mixed in with them. And simple black and red tennis shoes.

"Hey there Winry-chan" she greeted.

She looked over to Al with a blank stare, _wondering where did he come from? I've never seen him before_.

Winry had told her about two of her child-hood friends that were on a journey, maybe this is one of them. Winry noticed Yoka staring at Al, and motioned for him to come over.

"Yoka"

"Um?"

Winry got her attention by snapping her fingers in her face.

"This is Al, Alphonse Elric, the one I told you about"

She quickly took Al's hand and shook it. "Your brothers with Edward Elric-kun, right?"

"Yeah, nii-san should be back any minute now"

Right then Ed poked his head through the open door.

"Hi did you miss me?" grinning. He tossed the bag to Al, he caught it, but it caused him to fall out of his seat.

Yoka and Winry stifled a laugh. "Nii-san, could you please warn me next time, what do you have in here? It's so heavy"

He got back up and set the bag with their other stuff. "Ok and I'll tell you later"

Ed looked over at Yoka, blinking a couple of times wondering _who is she? And where is Pinako?_ Winry started to introduce Yoka for the second time. "Ed, this is Yoka, Yoka Uchiha. Yoka this is…" she was cut off. "Edward Elric-kun" she took his hand and shook it too. Ed then asked "Yoka, you wouldn't happen to be from the Uchiha family, would you?"

She started to reply, but Ed interrupted her. "I've heard of the Uchiha, never thought I'd meet one" and smiled at her. "It's amazing"

Yoka looked up with a smile of her own. (A/n: Ed's taller than her)

"Normally, people would run if they met me, Winry was the first person to not run, now you guys." She paused for a minute "so, how much of an Uchiha do you know?" she asked him.

"Well, I've heard there pretty dangerous and strong, but I never did understand this Sharingan,"

"Would you like to know how it works?"

Yoka asked. Al looked over to his brother. He also knew of this Sharingan, but probably didn't know enough worth sharing. Then, Winry said something. " I know a little of the Sharingan"

she waited to see if they would look in her direction, and continued "I read that this Sharingan can manipulate and copy another's movements. I also read that there are a couple of different kinds, am I right Yoka?"

"Yatta! You got the basics, but I don't think you all want to hear me ramble on about the different types now do you?"

Ed looked over to Al, which looked over to Winry.

"But, anyways, Ed do you want to know what it's like to go against someone in battle with the Sharingan?"

"Me?" Ed pointed to himself with a dumb look on his face.

"If you really want to fight me, I'll meet you outside" she waved to him and headed out the door. "You should go!" Al proclaimed.

"Yeah, I would like to see this one" Winry mumbled to herself, though Al probably heard her. She also had on one of her evil smirks with her hands on her hips.


	2. Fight!

Hello! How's it going for you guys! good? good. now on to the story! (finally) can't believe I didn't update this story in so LONG! I'm actually kind of glad I'be haven't done anything with this story in forever becuase -rereads first chapter- it's really not my best... at all...

But now the story is with me again and I'll be updating these a LOT more, so enjoy! :3

"Naruto Meets FMA" Chapter two

Al actually thought it was amusing to see. He and Winry were standing a safe distance away from Ed and Yoka, who were staring each other down a few feet from their opponent, waiting for one to move, anticipating what would happen.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?"

Winry was leaning against the side of the house, her hands placed behind her back as she glanced at Al. He looked up to see Winry.

"I'm not to sure. Nii-san has his military experience, but I don't know much about the girl. It could go either way."

He shrugged from his sitting position and turned back to Ed and Yoka. The two had now started a slow, clock-wise turn around themselves.

Winry couldn't help but giggle at them. Edward looked like he was about to fight a homunculus again, slightly hunched over while he frowned at the Uchiha. Placing each foot accordingly, one step by careful step…

Then you look at Yoka. She actually looked bored, walking in their circle like she was simply playing a game and making Ed happy by doing so.The only way you could tell she was about to fight someone was by her hand that was placed knowingly on a side pouch on her right thigh. Then Winry piped up.

"I think Yoka will end up winning."

Al stared at her. Then he slowly turned his eyes back to the two 'fighting', then back to Winry. As Ed's brother, Al still had confidence in him, but then you started to wonder how much Yoka could do…

He decided to play it safe and just shrug at what the blonde said, directing his attention to his brother. Edward's face showed his concentration as he thought 'What _can _Uchiha's do?' but didn't have to much more time to think through his musings.

Yoka made a move towards Edward. She had suddenly bolted from her bored, casual stance and had lunged at him, the hand that was placed on her side before now holding three shurikens.

Edward was only slightly surprised by the sudden movement, but acted quickly as he dodged to the side, somersaulting before rolling into a sitting position. Edward clapped and placed his hands on the ground, a long, elegant spear forming from the ground. He quickly stood up into a fighting stance while Yoka had rebounded off of the ground where the blonde used to be.

Now she was heading straight at him, her movements causing a large 'L' of dust to form, and for some time Winry and Al couldn't see them, wondering what had happened.

Al let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. When the dust cleared, Ed was parrying Yoka's knives and shurikens away.

In one elegant move, the Uchiha threw five knives at different speeds towards the alchemist, sidestepped to Ed's right, and made hand motions that made Al confused.

'What is she doing with her hands? I'm not sure sign language is going to help her against Nii-san…'

Then he gawked. A second Yoka had appeared behind Ed, catching him off guard and making him dive away from the kunai that came flying towards him from behind.

"She just did alchemy! With sign language!" Al's eyes were huge in disbelief, his head whipping around to Winry who started laughing.

"That's not sign language, and it's not really Alchemy. She told my one day about how she can form different things with hand signs; I think she called them 'Jutsus'. Al took in the information.

What exactly did "Justus" allow people to do? To what extent? And it seemed Edward was thinking along the same lines… sort of.

While Alphonse and Winry were talking, Edward had formed a medium sized, metal cage around the second Yoka, and had started yelling out questions in between attacks.

"How…! The hell… did you… do that?!"

He then did a round house kick aimed at the side of Yoka's head. She responded by taking the older Elric's leg and trying to flip him around, but only succeeded in a half turn as he kicked her hands off of his ankle.

Ed forced himself to fall back and grab a few knives from earlier, performing Alchemy to turn them into a long, spiked chain, wrapping it around her neck and pulling.

She was still supporting his leg, as if waiting for another chance to yank it sideways, but the chain caused both of them to plummet to the ground. The Alchemist quickly redeemed himself and continued to pull on the chain. Yoka managed a few hand signs and her hands started to glow, making Ed's eyes widen. With her hands still shining a deep green, she cut right threw the chain and did a backwards flip away from Ed. The older Elric proceeded to turn his automail arm into a short sword, taking a fighting stance as he waited for Yoka.

She began to rub at her neck lightly, coming back with small dots of red along her hand. Nonchalantly, she rubbed it against her side. She reached behind her and pulled out a slim sword, also getting ready. Then they continued they assault from before. First Yoka began to circle around Ed, coming in from his side. He turned towards her, waiting. And right at the last minute he threw off a forward slash from her and he ducked, cutting his arm/sword against her legs. She hissed and turned around, her arm swooping down and slashing at Ed's side. Edward gasped, leaning down only to come right back up. Metal against metal grated against one another and the sound echoed around the open field.

Ed fended off more assaults and stepped back, still intent on figuring out her strange "Alchemy" from before, though now his breath was slightly irregular.

"What you did before. You only did that with signs! Alchemy doesn't work that way! You need some type of reactive current or something to make anything happen!" He gasped.

Yoka stared at him.

"Uuh. It's not Alchemy…" She crouched down again, feeling her legs to know how much damage was done, her chest heaving.

Edward had one hand up in the air, a finger pointing at her in a dramatized way. But now his arm lowered to his side, his face showing bewilderment.

"…Huh?"

"It's not Alchemy I said."

"Then what the hell did you do?!"

"Jutsu. Want another demonstration?"

Yoka grinned at him. She steadied herself, and made a short, speedy leap at Edward, who tensed up, waiting for what would happen next. But she darted to his left, and was out of sight. Edward turned around himself cautiously, but when he still couldn't find her, turned around again anxiously.

"Where the hell did she go?!"

Winry had one hand clasped around her mouth as her shoulders shook. She remembered her frustration too when Yoka would randomly do that to her when they met. Al looked up at her quizzingly. He decided not to ask and once again, diverted his attention to the fight.

Edward looked to his left, then his right, trying to keep alert of anything new and every sound made, attempting to decipher where she might've gone.

"Well, if she's not visible on the field, then…"

Edward quickly scouted the ground, his golden eyes flickering around the land looking for any signs that she went underground.

"Ok… then she must have gon…!"

Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground from behind. He landed with an 'omf!' as his front side grated against the ground. 'Ow' was the first thing that came from Edward's mouth as his face was grazed into the ground from someone pushing against the back of his skull roughly, but it didn't last long. Just a moment after it and the pressure against his head was relieved, but just enough so he could breathe and see in front of him. He had no idea if it was the Uchiha who had tackled him. That's when he heard the startled gasps from where Winry and Al sat during his sparring, and began to panic somewhat. But he thought about it 'maybe they're just startled from her little disappearing act' trying to laugh it off. He was about to try and push himself up when he suddenly saw Yoka crouching in front of him, a questionable look on her face. That's when he heard a jumble of phrases coming from each person.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!! Are you ok?! Where did he-!"

"Edward? Is that who I think it is? Ed-!"

"umm, Elric. Who's the guy sitting on you?"

The only person he was able to see was Yoka, who was now sitting cross-legged and pointing above to who ever and jumped him. He heard Al running over to them, and when he came into his line of vision, his face was a mix of being, perplexed, scared, anxious, and wary. All Ed could think of saying was,

"Umm, I don't know… I can't see…"

But then he heard the voice, and groaned.

"Hey pipsqueak, how've you been?"

He could almost see the grin that creeped on his face…

End Chapter Two

the suspense! who could it be??


End file.
